Light and Dark
by chibisrule943
Summary: He could stand it no longer; he panted slightly as he ran past the front gates. Not looking back he ran through into the darkness of forest. His new life was ahead. He would start his own family there, his old life was gone. No more Konoha..Being Re-Made
1. Prologue

Hey people, as you can see I decided to start re-doing it now. It's Chibisrule943 for those of you just figuring that out. I figured it was time to fix my work, like Hmmyaoi or onee-san is doing. I'm not getting a beta for this story, though I may need one.

Anybody that would like to beta for me, just ask and I'll let you . Yes, it's that easy. Being shy, you wouldn't have to worry much since its online not in person type of stuff…O.0 it'd be odd if we did know each other though. Yes, I no longer RP in my fics which is awesome since people think it's a waste of time.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings: **You choose blah, blah I don't know if there should be one..

**-New- Summary: **He could stand it no longer; he panted slightly as he ran past the front gates. Not looking back he ran through into the darkness of forest. His new life was ahead. He would start his own family there, his old life was gone. No more Konoha and no more Sakura. He would find the light, but with someone unexpected.

-.- I'm starting to hate the title of mine, I think I'll just call this story from now on _Light's Darkness_. Sorry if you love the title, but to me it's Light's darkness, it just sounds better.

_Light and dark _or _Light's Darkness _

_**Prologue:**_

Some say the light is something we all should look for, yet maybe we're wrong. Darkness consumes the light, yet we crave it at times, we can't help it as it is our desire for domination that causes us to believe such things. The darkness of the night is the most beautiful thing; the moon's glow overshadowing us calms our nerves.

A breeze played a bit with the nearby twigs, two figures stood only a few kilometers away. Their eyes were set on nothing but the large Crimson gates. They were closed to protect, for the good of all. The two figures were cloaked, nothing showed but ones eyes which seemed to be in deep thought. They shared a silence, each wondering what to do or say, the taller figure sighed admitting defeat as he spoke first.

"The village seems peaceful..," his voice soft ,as if not wanting his comrade to glare at him. The shorted figure did nothing only lean forward a bit to play with the soft grass. One of the bells tied to his straw hat, coming to life as it jingled a bit.

"Yes, more peaceful since I've been gone…," voice low in almost a growl. The other figure blinked at the sound, chuckling a bit as his arm went on top the other's shoulder.

"Loosen up son, would you like to see them now," his smile seen from the light of the moon, reflecting off his hat to reveal it.

"No, it's not time yet…I want to test how strong they've come," He move the hand off him, turning around to walk away from the cliff. "They'll need to find out on there own."

"Right, let's head to the base then.." he chuckled a bit, flashing off in a yellow flash as his partner. The two were Akatsuki members. Their red clouds stood for something else other than Jinchuriki…It stood for what they were.

--

_Konoha_

The darkness seemed to be something all avoided. Stores were closing at the moment, some dimly lit as villager after villager walked away. The streets trashed a bit, no one could careless. It didn't ruin the peacefulness of it all.

By now it seems most shops were already closed, one store among them was lit. Customers had filled the seats. All sat drooping onto the counter, members of the once known rookie 12. They were once again mourning the loss of their comrades. It was all thanks to their foolish mistakes…

_Ichiraku Ramen _

They had taken a habit to coming here every week to at least mourn together as a team. Mourning could never bring the happy memories back, yet they didn't care. Ichiraku was the one place their pal Naruto had went to..Before, he had gone away.

They did nothing, playing with their food a bit like little kids. They had lost hope of ever finding them as day after day villagers celebrated the loss of their _demon. _They were the demons, not Naruto. The silence was soon shredded to bits as a yell interrupted their thoughts.

"Yosh!! Friends we can't lose hope, we must leave here and find our fellow comrades!!" a boy with hood covering his head hit the green spandex wearing ninja in the head. He was frustrated a bit, a purple haired ninja holding onto his arm to tell him to calm him down.

"Shut it Lee, were all tired..and we don't even know where the hell Naruto is," He hissed out, leaning back onto the counter closing his eyes.

"It's all my fault…I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't have called him a monster," her pink hair fluttered in the hair a bit, tears running down her face, " he doesn't deserve it!!"The tears fell, no one daring to interrupt her sobbing. They were too used to it by now. Lee after had once caught her almost cutting herself.

As if cutting yourself could ever bring the blond back. It would never happen. By now they knew they could never find him, even if they tried. It'd be impossible.

_Or so they think…_

--

_Akatsuki base_

A figure ran by the halls. Wearing a brand new black coat, marred with the Akatsuki clouds he wore as mask which concealed his identity. He panted slightly as he called out for someone, yet it seemed he was a child considering his voice.

"LEADER-SAMA!! LEADER-SAMA!!" his voice was soon drowned out as a door slammed into his face. He flew to the other end of the wall. He shook his head, holding his head. Weeping a bit as a long haired blond walked out. You could easily assume he was a girl considering his feminine appearance.

"Oh!! sorry un, I didn't see you Tobi," The blond looked at the mask wearing figure a bit miffed. Grinning tobi didn't seem to mind or care.

"Hi Deidara-Senphai …Deidara-Senphai hurt Tobi..but it's ok," He grinned, the blond chuckling a bit at his Naïve behavior. He wondered how Tobi could survive life as a missing ninja.

"Yeah, un…Why are you looking for Leader-san?" The blond blinked, eye twitching as Tobi stood up hugging him.

"Tobi love you Deidara-Senphai, and Tobi want to make ramen with Leader-san," He looked up as if to think, smiling," And!! Tobi want to prank Kisame-san with Naruto-san."

"Un..I could careless…about how you prank the fish, but Naruto's outside training with Itachi-baka…," his eye twitched remembering that embarrassing defeat from Itachi. How he rued the day he ever met the Uchiha.

"Ok..Thank you Deidara-Sephai!!" He smiled, running out as the blond shrugged walking away as he muttered: I'm going to take a nap.

--

_7:00 A.m., Konoha _

_Beep….Beep…beep.. __**BAM!**_

The alarm clock was shattered to pieces as a hand came down rock hard on it. The person who had destroyed it was definently a ninja or insane person. Her pink hair was scattered around. She yawned lazily. As she stood to go to the bathroom to tidy up a knock interrupted her from her own window.

Blinking she turned to see her Sensei, Kakashi sitting on the ledge. His little perverted book in hand as he smiled from under his dark blue face mask. She growled and opened the window annoyed at being harassed by her sensei now.

"Ok…Kakashi-sensei..What's so important that you have to interrupt my time," she looked at him calmly. Her eye twitched a little in impatience thinking: _cha!! Why you dam pervert, I haven't put on my makeup and you're ruining my free time!! _

"Well if you must know, you are to meet Hokage-Sama with all our teammates," He smiled a bit gesturing to himself," the entire rookie 10 is to attend with their Senseis."

"Fine…just let me dress and I'll meet you there." she sighed as her Sensei disappeared instantly. Closing the window she walked away to dress up.

--

_Time skip: 30 minutes later_

"All right, Now that everyone's here…I'll explain as to why your all here in the first place," she sighed, looking away bored," I heard absolutely nothing from Jiriya about the Akatsuki." Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance. She had been called by Lady Tsunade for nothing new.

"WHAT THAT'S IT!!," her voice raised higher than usual in anger.

"SHUT UP BRAT!!," the Hokage's eye twitched in annoyance. Throwing her Sake bottle aside; she stomped her hands on the hard wood of the desk.

"To answer your question..it's just that its strange, Akatsuki hasn't been active anywhere since Naruto's disappearance," she shook her head, looking towards them. "They have been sighted here in Konoha recently and I'd like for you to investigate."

"Huh?...Akatsuki sightings..does this have to do with Naruto?" she looked at Tsunade eagerly waiting for answer to her friend. The Hokage smiled lightly.

"Quite possibly..Check the forest but for now pack your bags…" ordered Tsunade.

"Hai Hokage-sama!!" all in the room chorused.

--

_Forest_

_**Bam!**_

"Ow!!" Tobi ran around hysterically as a paper bomb blew him up. He held onto his head, a blond laughed a little over him laying on the tree branch above him. A raven-head sighed, his red eyes looked at the annoyance. It didn't amuse Itachi…

"Eh, sorry Tobi," he laughed light wearing a sheepish grin," didn't see you there.."

"why are you here Tobi…shouldn't be waiting for Leader-sama's orders..I'm training Naruto and your only interrupting," the Uchiha said emotionless as ever.

"Oh..Tobi was here to…..," the masked man drawled out in thought, the Uchiha's eye twitched in annoyance.

"TO DO WHAT TOBI!!" he yelled, fuming as he was ignored.

"To ask Naruto-san to help prank Kisame-san with me," he jumped up hyperly already knowing what his answer would be. He and Naruto had always pranked the members, Excluding Itachi since for some reason the Uchiha could tell easily when and what they were doing…

"Yes, Yes…and Yes!! We'll fry that fish today," he pumped up his fist into the air. He grinned and blinked as a tall blond haired man poofed in front of him. He already knew it was his dad Minato.

"Eh Hey dad," he grinned getting ready to run to the base to plot Kisame's demise with Tobi when he was held back by the collar of his shirt. He blinked and turned to his father confused.

"Where do you think your going?," raising a brow in question.

"To prank Fish-breath with Tobi," he grinned, blinking when his father let go sighing, slightly smiling.

"Sorry to rain on your Parade, Son…Tobi..But you can't prank Kisame-san until we have dealt with Konoha," he smiled chuckling a bit

--

Ok this takes so long, T-T well I was bored and it's Saturday. I was watching TV while doing this…and oddly I was listening to 'Cold' the whole time I typed this. Eh that was 2 to 3 hours of listening to one song…This is the remake..I'll probably fix the others Tomorrow…or type my Yaoi stories and update them. Review any comments on what you thought of the re-make…

(_I already know about the these things..so don't mess with me about them: Minato being Naruto's father, Madara being Tobi and not Obito like he is in this story, and other stuff from the Manga like the Uchiha fight…which ended not in my favor..T-T)_

_Chow for now, YC _


	2. Chapter 1: The Encounter

**AN: **I am in the process of re-doing chapters. So I will work on this fic first, then Crimson Fox Wings, and then Imprisoned Kitsune. :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** I have no idea. O_o, but I don't think it'd be Yaoi.

**Warning:** Oddly, none. ^^U

Again, the title change _...

_Light and Dark_ or _Light's Darkness_

_Chapter 1- The Encounter_

_-In Konoha's front gates-_

There stood the former rookie 12, all except for one person. Kakashi was late once again, as usual. It seems the Jonin hadn't changed much over the years without the blond. Sakura sighed, her heart racing at the thought of seeing her beloved friend Naruto. She'd have the chance to apologize for what she said to the boy today, then her cutting spree would end once he was found and maybe also....

"_Then Naruto and I can keep that promise together! We could bring Sasuke-kun back...." _she thought greedily in her head. Two of her favorite ninja's in her possession. A minute later Kakashi appeared, next to him poofed 5 powerful canines's that Sakura remembered as the dog pack from the mission in the waves.

"Meh, what are we looking for this time Kakashi?" Pakkun tilted his head looking at Kakashi questionably. Kakashi sighed, already clear on what to do, throwing a cloth from the Anbu. The dogs recognized the scent as one Uchiha Itachi. "So...it comes down to looking for the Uchiha."

"Afraid so, but we're not going to fight, we'll just try to convince Naruto to come back..." Kakashi sighed, thinking of what to do and his past. '_Sensei...I'm sorry for losing your son to the Akatsuki, but I'll find him.'_

"Yosh, To Naruto!" Lee grinned then disappeared into the forest, the others in the group sweat dropping at his behavior. Neji chuckled, shaking his head.

"_Yeah..That's the same Lee," _he smiled to 'd been a while since he actually saw Lee this excited since the day he got out of the hospital. He missed this Lee.

"Er, right." she chuckled to herself, giving all of them a soft smile, "To Naruto!" She then disappeared as well as the others into the unknown territory of the Akatsuki. She'd find some way to get that idiot back into her arms if it were the last thing she did. She, no, Konoha needed him.

--

Naruto sighed as he prepared himself for the worst. He didn't know if he could handle meeting his former comrades again, but of course they had made an error. They were missing nins, mistakes were not tolerated in survival but he made a miscalculation of them. He thought he could enter the Village unseen but that was wrong. Now, would he break or stay firm as he met the cold-hearted _friends _of his. He blinked, shuddering as a soft hand touched his shoulder, and looking back he relaxed as he saw Itachi.

Itachi was his shield in the Akatsuki, holding firmly to the blond to not let him break. They had grown close over the years in the base and he now had someone to call a brother. Itachi, unknown to Konoha's Hokage or its citizens, wasn't evil. He had not corrupted any law; he had just done his duty as an Anbu.

He had saved them...

Naruto shook his head as his father handed him the hat, quickly putting it on the ribbons covers his face. He loved the fact he was hidden from the world. Konoha wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing what he had become.

"Naruto-kun, I expect you to meet me tomorrow at the tree for training, alright?" Itachi's eyes never left the blond's covered face. The blond interested him, unlike his wretched clan; he despised what they made him do to Sasuke's future. Every emotion the blond held was covered flawlessly, not even his sharingan could find them at the moment which saddened him slightly.

"Okay, thanks Itachi-sensei," the blond smiled then sighed looking at this father.

"Follow me, and don't worry," he smiled, "The fools don't know who they're facing yet, so you're safe." Minato chuckled, then his fingers formed into hand seals, Naruto doing the same he realized it was time. The next second, they were both gone leaving Itachi behind to smirk. He would have enjoyed watching them but he had things to do in the base.

--

-With the Konoha Group-

There was an odd feel in the air, tension that couldn't be broken. It made Sakura grit her teeth, as she didn't like this feel. The silence didn't help, with the only noise being made from their footsteps and the cracklings of the branches tearing. It unnerved her.

Only an hour later, Pakkun stopped at a tree. The padding of his paws slightly aggravated from all the jumping, and running they had done. He wasn't a pup after all; even ninja hounds needed a break. His eyes scanned the group for his master then he sighed. They had lost the trail as Itachi's scent stopped here.

"Were stuck...That Uchiha brat either disappeared or this was a trap," Pakkun ground out. Kakashi blinked then sighed. They couldn't return empty handed.

"Well, Where to now?" Kakashi said, then his eye widened as he sensed something. Pakkun was looking in some direction, but what? He didn't know. "Be on the look out!" His warning was a bit too late, a kunai went looming right past them, marring Lee on the cheek.

"Ouch..." He winced, and then his eyes widened as not one, but four Akatsuki members stood in front of the group. Their faces covered with the cloth veil on their straw hats. "Akatsuki!"

"Yeah! Tobi got him!" one of the four Akatsuki members, -Tobi- held his hands in the air, excited. There was no way to describe him, but just irritating. Sakura's eye twitched as she saw his act thinking that he was more annoying than Naruto when he was in the team.

"Ok, shut it! Where's Naruto?!" She screamed, glaring at the members. She didn't have any patience for the Akatsuki right now if that's how they acted. Naruto chuckled; Appearing in front of her he tilted her chin up gripping it roughly in his hands making her wince. He hated her so much...

"You haven't changed one bit, now have you?" He grumbled. She blushes slightly, then glared at him, slapping his hand away. No one was allowed to touch her. Well, not this...Stranger!

"What the hell do you mean? We don't know each other!" Naruto chuckled and she blinked. Was he laughing at her? Well she'd show him! She raised her hand then slapped his face, knocking his hat off him. She smirked in triumph then her eyes widened, stumbling back as she saw those clear crystal eyes staring at her.

"N-..Naruto?? I...It's you!" She blushed, having seen she had slapped her teammate, not knowing what to say. He chuckled, touching his cheek, the flesh still burning after the slap. He didn't expect that, but he didn't care, he simple smiled.

"Hello Sakura....guys....I'm back," he smirked, "missed me??"

--

Ok, this is definantly a bit different than it originally was. I hope you guys liked it, and I'll try working on the other chapters. _ I'm not sure, but is anyone still reading the other crappy chapters? If so, stop doing it. Just read to these chapters. ^^

_Chow for now, Yc _


	3. Chapter 3

chibisrule943:hey everyone i'm back

minoto:(yawn) where'd you go? i was waiting all of friday for you.

chibisrule943: ..., i was at my grandparents house , so i can meet my second cousins.(didn't want to go...i was blackmailed by my mom with no computer)

and also when i got home saturday the computer was broken.

sasuke:ooookkk anything else to say before i do the disclaimer

chibisrule943:oh yeah... this friday if my father lets me my friend lauren will come help me with the story.she is known in fanart.central as hinaxsasuke4eva

so after this chapter,check out her story.now you go sasuke.

sasuke:ok why am i dating hinata...whatever tell me later chibisrule943 does not own naruto or any other anime.

naruto:yyyyaaatttaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

chibisrule943:uhh, not again go one with the story(grabs naruto and uses raesengon on naruto )

minoto: ...NNNNNNNOOOO SSSSSOOONNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 3: Memories

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''SENSEI... HE'S YOUR SENSEI AND NARUTO'S FATHER''yelled a crazy sakura.'' yes, but you know him as the fourth hokage'' said kakashi.''WHAT!!! OUR

VILLAGE HERO'S SON IS NARUTO'' yelled everyone in the rookie 11. '' thats impossible'' said Asuma ''if thats true villagers should have treated him nicely.''

'' true, but i never told anyone i that i had a son except,your father and Jiriya-sensei'' said minoto. '' why didn't you tell me, sensei'' said a hurt kakashi.

''well...i never knew you wanted to know about my social life'' said minoto playfully. '' man, seeing you guys makes me think about the day i left'' said naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(flashback) [valley of the end

''SASUKE, i won't let you go to orochimaru'' yelled naruto. ''well come on naruto, come here so i can show you that i'm serious about breaking our bonds''said sasuke.

narutos blonde hair spiked, his teeth turned into canines, his eyes slit, and his chakra formed into two fox ears and a fox tail giving him the appearance of a fox, while

sasuke used curse mark level 2 and got hand-shaped wings, diamond eyes,and blue hair. naruto charged up raesengon,while sasuke a chidori and charged at each

other, noone showing any mercy attacked at full force and yelled out their jutsu's name.

'' RAESENGON!!!" yelled naruto.

'' CHIDORI!!!" screamed sasuke. BANG.sasuke hit naruto in the stomach and naruto merely stratched sasuke's hiate. after the explosion naruto was left un concious,

while sasuke was hurt and limping to the forest, continueing his journey towards power and his revenge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(timeskip) [in konaha hours later, at hospital

sakura was running to congragulate naruto on the mission, but stopped at naruto's door when she heard jiriya talking to naruto, and decided to listen. '' brat, look

at you, your a mess '' said jiriya '' what happened in the mission.'' '' well... we went to look for sasuke,we seperated, i got hit with chidori in the stomach, and

sasuke got away'' said a sad naruto'' but please ero-sennin, can you give me my ramen '' pleaded naruto. Jiriya was about to hand it over to naruto , when the

door slammed open to reaveal an angry sakura. '' sakura-chan, wats up..'' , but before he could continue sakura slapped him. ''sakura-chan...why'' pleaded naruto.

'' i'll tell you why, because you let sasuke-kun get away, you monster'' sakura yelled '' no your worse than a monster,your a demon.'' at this naruto and jiriya

got angry.'' you know what,sakura, your just like the villagers, i don't even know why i ever liked you or stayed in here in the first place,bye haruno'' yelled naruto

before jumping out the window.'' '' you know that was low, and for that you disgraced your whole family '' jiriya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(timeskip) [ one month later in konaha

after that day naruto refused to talk to anyone. everyday he would train til night, thus causing his friends to get worried and ask him to join them in ichirichi's.

unfortunatly he only ate one bowl and left. today naruto was training alone as usual,and didn't notice the chakra signature nearby,when he did he saw a man

with a hat covering his face and a blackcloak with red clouds. '' what,who are you?'' said a confused and nervous naruto'' why are you here.'' '' hello,uzumaki

naruto, my name is minoto namikaze'' said minoto. ''AAHHH, YOUR IN THE AKATSUKI'' said a petrified naruto. '' uh...actually im their leader and your father''

said the minoto.'' WHAT?! YOUR MY FATHER!'' yelled naruto. '' yes, now will you just listen to me'' said an annoyed minoto '' now...don't interrupt me when

i tell you this...you see im actually the man that sealed the kyubi in you, the the fourth hokage of the village'' he paused and continued '' i'm sorry , so i would

like to ask you if you'd like to join me in the akatsuki'' said minoto. '' so you'd like me to live with you'' asked naruto minoto nodded and smiled slightly under

his hat. '' yes, when do we leave'' asked naruto. '' tonight'' said the grinning minoto before he disappeared.'' yes, finally a family'' said naruto happily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(timeskip) 7:00p.m.

' finally no more konaha, glares from adults, and no more sakura talking about sasuke-kun' thought naruto while packing his bag full of his belongings,but stopped

at the picture of team 7. ' so finally team 7 acutally is broken up'he thought leaving the photo on his bed. he left his apartment and headed towards the front gates,

even when he heard a pink haired girl yelling his name. finally he gave in and stopped at a bench letting sakura catch up. '' naruto,where are you going''asked sakura

who turned and saw his backpack. '' naruto, im sorry i didn' mean that back their, don't go i don't want to be alone'' pleaded sakura who was about to burst to tears.

''please'' she begged ''sorry sakura but in a village that hates me for even living is like hell,which you will never understand''said naruto before he teleported behind

sakura and knocked her out before continuing to his destination towards his father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(end of flashback)

''naruto, please come back to konaha'' said lee. '' no you guys, im never coming back, but please don't tell baa-chan that me and my father are in the akatsuki'' said

naruto.'' alright, we won't'' said kakashi. '' ok, then lets go itachi'' said minoto '' hai'' grunted itachi. '' hey tobi don't we need to go,too'' asked naruto '' to where

naruto-sama'' asked tobi.naruto jumped to tobi and whispered something in his ear '' YAY'' said an excited tobi. '' naruto, where are you going?'' asked a confused

copy-ninja. '' oh, me and tobi are goning to do what we planned to do , before you guys came'' said naruto giving a menacing grin, before running towards

the base leaving a confused group of konaha ninja.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chibisrule943:cool it only took me 3 and a half hours to type it.

sasuke:cool,whats next chapter?

chibisrule943:its a surprise, but you can figure it out in chapter 1 or this chapter, oh anyway it's naruto's turn to do the disclaimer next chapter.

chibisrule943:anyway its time to say goodbye for now, but please review i saw the hits (1086) and we can do better than just 14.

chow for now, yc


	4. Chapter 4

chibisrule943:hey everyone wats up

minato:nothin much but chapter 4

sasuke:wow how many chapters are their in the notebook?

chibisrule943:i don't know right now i'm half way through chapter 5,oh for any sasuke luvers he's in chapter 5 with team hebi.

itachi:hes not going to kill me is he

chibisrule943:uh... no,but naruto go on and the disclaimer

naruto: alright chibisrule943 does not own me or my show naruto, but kishimoto-sensei does.

chibisrule943:you call him sensei

naruto:yup

chibisrule943:ok those wondering about my friend, she may not come friday oh well, on with chapter 4.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 4: Ready...Set...Prank!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(still in forest)

''ok, where do we go now'' asked kiba.his question couln't be answered by guy's loud voice yelling to kakashi. '' so, kakashi, do we tell lady tsunade that naruto and

the fourth are still alive and in the akatsuki''asked a curious might guy. '' uh... guy you do know we promised not to tell, right'' said kakashi. ''oh sorry'' said guy.

' um...why does that masked friend of naruto sound so familar' thought kakashi. '' ok everyone it's time to head home'' ordered kakashi'' no telling hokage-sama

that those two are in akatsuki.'' '' hai'' answered everyone. they lept into the trees back to their home, konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(near akatsuki base)

''yay!! naruto-sama are we really going to prank kisame-san'' asked a hyper and excited tobi. ''yup, old fish-breathe won't see it coming'' replied naruto ''um i think i

know how to prank him, but i need dad's help.'' ''hey naruto-san...can i ask you something?''asked tobi. ''sure whats on your mind''asked naruto. ''oh,tobi just

wanted to know if you were hungry or anything''said tobi and right on time naruto's stomach gave a roar loud enough to put kyubi to shame answering tobi

''ok...lets listen to your stomach and make ramen.'' ''YES! FINALLY!! i haven't eaten anything all day''said a hugry naruto. after that things fell silent for the

rest of the trip to the akatsuki base.

(akatsuki base)

naruto and tobi finally arrive at their home. ''hey tobi-san,...i was wondering...how do you know kakashi-sensei?''asked naruto. at this tobi was wondering if it

would be good to tell naruto, but finally convinced himself to tell naruto,his best friend the truth. '' well i was in kakashi's team with your dad as a sensei''said tobi

''and my name isn't really tobi, it's obito uchiha.'' ''wait does that mean that kakashi's sharingon is actually yours!?''yelled naruto. ''yup, now naruto-sama to the kitchen''

said tobi.(A.N: even though his name is obito in the story, he will keep the name tobi until kakashi finds out). they ran to the kitchen and saw bowls and wrappers

all over the place with their culprits, minato and itachi slumped over the counter.''WHAT THE FUCK!?" yelled naruto.''HEY,watch your language, son'' yelled minato.

''tch,whatever, i thought you left on a mission''asked naruto.minato just stared and replied ''yeah,but this was our mission,to stuff our faces with our favorite food''

showing naruto his own foxy grin.''WHAT!?'' yelled naruto ''thats not fair,i want ramen.'' ''no, your on a diet''teased minato.''GIVE ME THE RAMEN''yelled naruto

charging up a raesengon and poucing at his dad.'' uh-oh''said minato who jumped behind the counter. naruto missed and his raesengon destroyed half of the

counter.''NOOOO!!!!!!!!''yelled minato.naruto ran to the ramen,and started eating it,tobi saw minato's anger rising and ran away with naruto dangling behind him

still eating his ramen. ''(pant)(pant) that was close naruto-sama''said tired tobi ''ok are you ready to start the prank.''' ''yup''said naruto ''let's go.''

(at naruto's room)

''hey, naruto-sama, do you know what the prank is'' asked tobi.''yes,infact i already set it up in kisame's room''said naruto ''oh look here comes sharky,can't wait to

see the look on his face.'' kisame walked through the hallway to his room, mumbling something about food addictions of ramen and pocky.when he opened

the door to his room,a barrage of rotten dead fish came out pouring all over his akatsuki cloak.''AAAAGGHHHHH,WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE FISH''yelled kisame

''WHY...MY ROOM IS RUINED.''then naruto popped out of his room and yelled ''ha..ha,howed you like that sushi-breathe.'' tobi was too buzy laughing and rolling

on the floor to comment or notice the chakra seeping out of kisame. ''YOU LITTLE BRAT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU''yelled kisame,by now naruto noticed it was

time to run,and kisame wasn't joking,so naruto and tobi ran away screaming their heads off. kisame chased them yelling''TOBI,NARUTO IM GOING TO TEAR

YOU LIMB,FROM LIMB WHEN I GET YOU''luckily naruto and tobi couldn't hear him,due to their sreaming.''tobi what do we do now''asked naruto. ''RUN''yelled tobi.

they were running down the hall when sasori and deidara stopped them. '' why are you running''asked sasori. '' kisames chasing us'' said naruto.''un, you two should

stop pranking people,anyway kisame got stopped by itachi 10 minutes ago,yeah'' said deidara. ''oh, but its still cool'' giggled naruto.

chibisrule943:yup chapter 4 was awsome.

minato:how about next chapter

sasuke:i'm in it right

chibisrule943:yup anyway i'll do the disclaimer next chapter and i'd like to know if anyone wants naruto and minato to have a bloodline if so tell me in the reviews.

naruto:i like this chapter

chibisrule943:me too, anyway please reveiw i need to know how you liked it and i'll update soon

chow for now, YC


	5. Chapter 5

minato:where are they (pacing around the room) poof

itachi:hey

naruto:wats up dad

minato:son wheres chibisrule943

suddenly in a poof a pink smoke chibisrules943 appears

chibisrule943:yo

itachi:hn... (staring at chibisrule943)

chibisrule943:huh...why are you staring at me?

itachi:what's with the ponytail, its making you look like a replica of me with brown hair and the pink coat.

chibisrule943:uh...its a new look that i'm experimenting on

minato:finally your here, it's time for the disclaimer.

chibisrule943:ok before i start what i said about a bloodline still stands(further details after story) i chibisrule943 do not own naruto or any other anime.

minato:was that so hard

chibisrule943:no but kakashi was right being late is better, but i have a good excuse

itachi:like reading yaoi about me and naruto-kun

chibisrule943:how did you know

minato:YOU READ WHAT!!! IM GOING TO KILL YOU

chibisrule943:AAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!(runs away)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 5: Team Hebi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(akatsuki base) [timeskip two weeks

naruto was running down the hallway not stopping, even for a second. the speed he was going at was becoming like a tornado,blowing away a hyper tobi.

''SORRY TOBI''yelled naruto'' come on where are you, dad.'' finally,naruto got to his fathers office on time to see itachi and kisame in a meeting with his dad.''hey

itachi-san,sushi-breathe,dad is it true about sasuke'' said naruto. kisame groaned in annoyance '' why can't you just call me kisame-san, like you do to itachi''

said kisame. ''NEVER!!!"yelled naruto (A.N: RESISTANCE YOU GO NARUTO YAY). ''cut it out, naruto''said minato.''hai father'' said naruto.'' yes it is true...

sasuke did kill orochimaru,but it seems he isn't coming back to konoha''said minato. naruto could tell where this was going'' is that why itachi is here.'' '' yes and

also kisame, because sasuke has made a group keen on taking them down''said minato. ' i guess that means were enemies now sasuke, and we'll soon meet

in battle' thought naruto before leaving the office with an annoyed itachi and frustrated kisame.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in konoha)

"hey sakura are you going to the meeting'' asked lee.'' yes lee'' said sakura."well can you and I walk together,and maybe go a out tonight''asked lee in confidence.

"ok, but you have to pay, now let's go to the hokages office'' said a nervous sakura.''YATTA!!'' yelled lee ''GUY-SENSEI I DID IT MY YOUTHFUL SPIRIT HAS REWARDED

ME WITH A DATE WITH SAKURA-CHAN'' sakura sweatdropped and continued walking to the hokage's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( 10 minutes later at the hokages office)

'' hello everyone'' greeted tsunade '' today there are a few announcments.'' '' what kind of annoucements? good or bad?'' asked shino.'' i not really sure, maybe both'' said

tsunade '' first orochimaru has been killed by none other than uchiha sasuke, but jiriya has told me that sasuke will not return to konoha,until he kills itachi and already

made a group called team hebi.'' '' so we can't expect sasuke back in konoha ever again'' said ino. '' yes i'm afraid so'' said tsunade.'' well is that all, cause if so were

leaving'' said kakashi. ''_ok i want everyone,but kakashi and sakura to get out now_!!!!!'' ordered tsunade. ''hai hokage-sama'' with that all other unnamed ninja left.

after moments of silence there was a knock on the door. '' come in'' said tsunade and the opened to reaveal jiriya.'' am i here on time'' asked jiriya. '' **yes...kakashi**,

**sakura tell me what really happened on the mission**,**now!!!!**'' yelled tsunade in a dark voice. at this the two ninja froze. '' what do you mean'' said kakashi.

''you know what we mean'' said jiriya '' AKATSUKI!!.''we promised not to tell''said sakura.'' your promise to them is void, now tell us or well have ibiki torture it out

of you'' demanded jiriya, '' ok but no going after them''said kakashi. '' why''asked tsunade.'' we met four akatsuki members in the forest''said kakashi '' tobi, itachi,and two

other members, one being thier leader.'' do you know who they are'' asked jiriya. ''yes, naruto and thier boss is minato-sensei''said kakashi. jiriya and tsunade both

blinked then yelled ''WWWWHHAAATTTT.'' ''thats a lie naruto would never join the enemy and minato died''said jiriya. '' its true but naruto told us to keep it a secret''

said sakura.instantly hearing naruto's name tsunade burst to tears '' why...why'' said tsunade ''kakashi, sakura you two will go on a misson to retrieve them, now!!''

''but-'' said jiriya. ''no buts jiriya your going too''yelled tsunade. '' hai hokage-sama.''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(akatsuki base)

''dam,looks like we'll need to switch bases soon dad'' said naruto. minato merely turned to the door and to his son and spoke ''well it appears we'll have to switch

to the base in rain country, so lets go tell the others'' in a flash the akatsuki leader vanished.''man i wish i could shushin like that'' said naruto in awe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(fire coutry, in ryu town)

a raven haired boy sneezed. '' looks like someones talking about you,eh uchiha'' said his shark toothed friend,suigetsu. ''shut it baka'' said karin.''are you jealous,

karin-chan'' teased suigetsu. '' _shut-up you two, or you'll get juugo angry_'' yelled sasuke. ''well alright...where are we going''asked suigetsu. '' the akatsuki base, to kill

my brother'' said sasuke.''the bird said is saw four men in black cloaks near by''said juugo. ''ok lets headout'' ordered sasuke. team hebi ran into the trees

in search for thier targets, the akatsuki.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(akatsuki base)

naruto ran through the corridors of the base for his other teammates, so far he had tobi, zetsu, and deidara following him. ''naruto-sama,where are we going?''whined

tobi. naruto answered without glancing back '' to the rain base, but we need the others first.'' hey look over there, yeah''said deidara''sasori-dana must have known the

plan.'' in the akatsuki den the other members waited for naruto's group. '' hey dad where's konan?'' asked naruto. '' the rain base'' said minato'' now lets go,but put

on your hats first.'' hai leader-sama'' yelled the akatsuki members. they then ran through the corridors to the outside. ''leader-sama we will have guest soon'' said

zetsu. ''dam looks like your brother will arrive shortly itachi''said minato . all he got was a short glare and a ''hn'' from the elder uchiha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(team hebi)

''sasuke i sense powerful chakra signatures leaving the area at a high speed'' said karin. '' heh, looks like they know were coming,speed up'' said sasuke ''remember,

attack our targets kisame and itachi,not the leader he's too strong.'' sasuke's team skid through the forest to seek out revenge on the people who messed

up thier lives.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in konoha's gates)

'' is everyone here''asked jiriya. '' hai'' said kakashi ''teams 7, 8,9,and 10 accouted for.'' good here's the mission again'' said jiriya '' we look for akatsuki and capture

minato and naruto.'' '' hai'' said all the teams in unison. '' good now lets move out'' ordered jiriya. they leap into the forest in search for naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(with akatsuki)

''dam it looks like thier really close''said minato ''how long now zetsu.'' a few minutes'' said zetsu. ''well it looks like thier here now ''said naruto. just now four people

stop in the middle of the clearing. '' dammit '' said a frustrated naruto. '' ITACHI!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU'' yelled sasuke. itachi just said ''hn'' ignoring him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chibisrule943:wow took a long while.

itachi:...why are you still whereing that ponytail.

chibisrule943: i like it, it's great.

chibisrule943:sorry it took a while i had this virus in my computer

minato: oh really... i saw you reading itachi/naruto stories

chibisrule943:after the virus got destroyed.

chibisrule943: i had a lot of freetime with no computer so i made three new stories, i'll gladly put them up in the site in december after i get my new laptop from my

grand parents the names of the stories are:an uchiha's forbiden love, blue ridge college, and crimson fox wings.

uchiha's forbidden love:girl naruto falls in love with a farmer named itachi ,but will her father allow her a model to date a farmer.

blue ridge college: naruto has made friends im high school but what about college?

crimson fox wings: naruto is tired of konoha, so he leaves.who is this fox mercenary kakashi met though?

chibisrule943:yeah that was a little summary of the stories, but tell you about it later. don't forget to review or tell me if thier should be a bloodline limit

chow for now ,yc


	6. AN: Please read its important

ANNOUNCEMENT!!

Wow sorry readers, this is just an announcement to people who have read this Pathetic Excuse for a fic. I almost forgot about this story…Almost. In truth, the grammar problems and how the story was made usually was the Desktop's fault since it never took breaks to end a sentence.

I'm not mad at flamers in this fic due to them usually wanting the fic to be understandable. It's hard for myself, the Author to read it as well. I'll gladly re-do each chapter to be less terrible. Other fics of mine could be re-made yet I see no other fic as poorly made as this one.

Each chapter will be re-made one at a time so you can see the difference in my writing now, to what seems like a year ago. Well more like a little less than a year ago. –Sheepish grin- it'll be done as I work on my Itanaru fics.

In the time being either read another fic or go through my mistakes and remember them before I post up the remake of it.

Chow for now YC (not deleting this fic, it still has a chance)


End file.
